It's the biter bit!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU LiS! Having enough of the new attitude of his stepdaughter, David Madsen undertakes to punish her to adjust her behavior. But he did not foresee that he himself would be punished for his arrogance. Femdom & No Dark Room! Spankings/Blackmail/Manipulation, you are warned.
1. The spanking of Chloe

**A/N: I want to note that this is not what I like to write, at least in the world of LiS, but I received the request of several readers/fans. So, I figured I could try at least once, and decide afterwards. It's a one shot.**

 **Oh yes, it's an AU where William always had his accident (and so he's still dead ... yes I know, I'm mean, bite me) but Chloe never became the one we know thanks to the presence of Max, because Max never left Arcadia Bay (by the miracle of FF). So, from these elements, I'm going to make Chloe like her counterpart to the alternate timeline and Max ... Let's say I'll experiment by making a stronger Max (with a punk-rock style) for Chloe's sake. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The spanking of Chloe**

 **Madsen Household, October 2013**

This noise was the noise that had drawn him from his daily nap. David Madsen could recognize the engine of his car as not one, the very one he had just finished a few days ago. To believe that the vehicles had their own acoustic signature. In any case, doubt was not permitted, especially since he now heard the stifled sound of the door shut cautiously.

His stepdaughter had _borrowed_ his car without his permission. She always had to do it only at her head but this time, she was going to understand the lesson. With discretion, David left the living room and hid in a corner of the corridor. The door to the garage opened, giving passage to Chloe Price. The short-haired blonde seemed unaware of the danger, until her stepfather sprang from the shadows.

"Oh, you frightened me. What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hand on her breast to recover from her emotions.  
"Just imagine that I was waiting for you" the security officer at rest answered by crossing his arms.  
"What?"  
"Did you get it right. You came out with my car?"  
"No, I went on foot to see a friend."  
"We'll check it out right away."

He grabbed Chloe by the arm and dragged her into the garage. Once on the scene, he put his hand on the hood and a feeling of warmth confirmed his suspicions.

"The engine is still hot and you did not use my car? Are you kidding me?"  
"I needed it because-"  
"Stop, it's okay. Do not bother to add."

Chloe stood in agreement. It was not the first time she had to face her stepfather, and she knew how much he could not bear the contrariety.

"OK, that's not all, but I'll have to give you a lesson. Your attitude is more and more casual and the bounds are outdated."

The pretty blonde peered into the face of her stepfather, looking questioning. David looked at her from top to bottom, she dressed in a purplish-blue sweatshirt with a green scarf around her neck, with beige bermuda shorts and green sneakers. It is one of her ' ** _classic Chloe_** ' outfits that she wears permanently, changing very little style. Her usual behavior was very good for him as his stepdaughter is a studious and calm student, a brilliant future in hand if it was that she was sometimes (not to say often) hijacked by her friend.

Unlike his stepdaughter, Maxine Caulfield is a very popular, arrogant and sometimes rebellious but pleasant person, especially at Chloe. From what he heard from his wife Joyce Madsen, Maxine became very great support at Chloe after her father's death, her personality having evolved from the shy and introverted person she was. David can not see her in this way, given what she has become today, she even managed to have the Prescotts and the Blackwell faculty in her pocket. Except for him, of course. She managed to win the respect of other students, but maybe also through intimidation, David has never managed to have any evidence so far, Maxine always takes what she wants. Her outfits are quite extravagant and sometimes provocative, ranging from punk-rock to gothic depending on her mood. He had once tried to get fired her on one of his patrols and he had seen her with Jefferson in his classroom.

Let's just say that Maxine had no clothes under her belt and she was leaning while reading in book, while Jefferson was kneeling, with her hands behind her back and a blindfold over his eyes, and he was doing something a professor should not do to a student ... nor an adult man to an 18-year-old young woman. But from what David had seen, it was not the professor who was directing the dance, he even took photos as proof. While he was bringing the photos to the Principal the next day, he had found the drawer where he had placed these photos, empty, with just a word instead signed by Maxine. As if it was not enough for her to mocks him when she comes to see Chloe at home. Maxine is very strong, David can say it but one day he will succeed in discovering a weakness and exploited it. He regains his minds and looks at his stepdaughter with an authoritarian look.

"Since you're acting like a kid, I'm going to punish you like a kid. Come on, drop your pants."  
"What?"  
"I told you to lower your pants!" David adds with more energy, he knows his stepdaughter is not very fighting.

Chloe blew the buttons, then she began to slide her bermuda shorts, giving her stepfather a vision of her thin, firm legs, their upper part covered with classic white panties. Hm, even her mother wears more naughty underwear, this was David's thought anyway.

"Good show, but I think you can go farther. Drop those panties."  
"But there is-"  
"I told you to lower those panties!"

Chloe performed and lowered the underwear under the watchful eye of her stepfather.

"Now lean on the hood."

Chloe stood in front of the vehicle, her legs half-spread, not enough to the taste of David who gave her a brief order.

"More spread, legs!"

The girl corrected the position, to the delight of David, who was rinsing his eye. The bulging ass, the buttocks half hidden by the perfect globes, constituted as many bait as this nineteen-year-old girl could abuse at leisure. The semi-darkness of the place brought out the whiteness of the behind that was delivered to the sight of her stepfather.

"As I told you, you're going to be punished like a kid."

Chloe wondered what these words implied, but she was interrupted by a stinging pain on her left buttock. A whole series of slaps fell on her ass, David administered a spanking in good and due form to his stepdaughter, and he gave himself with joy. David found there an excellent outlet for his anger now fallen, replaced by a bliss as he did not remember having known. The touch of her hand on Chloe's fresh, delicate skin gave him chills reverberated to the depths of his brain.

* * *

Chloe appreciated less. As her back rosed beneath the avalanche of blows, her body twitched more at each impact. To join the useful to the pleasant pleased her corrector, whose hand slipped on the buttocks, to caress the warm skin. The clattering was revealed in the silent sweep of the garage. As the pinking of the epidermis gave way to a painful glow, the beautiful Chloe began to struggle, her arms held by the twin hand of the one who warmed her behind.

Finaly, David stopped, satisfied with the result. Chloe rubbed her buttocks as her stepfather continued to gaze at his stepdaughter's ass.

"Well, I think you understood the lesson. But it would not bother me to put it off from time to time."

Chloe stared at the apparent bump in her stepfather's pants, and the show gave rise to bland ideas in her. She stretched out her hand and touched the object of her lust. For a moment, David let himself manipulate the fly. The girl's fingers unbuttoned the pants, then slipped inside the garment. Chloe pushed her exploration further and invaded the warm intimacy of the man.

She crouched and approached her face of the rod she retracted. Her mouth embraced the swollen penis before taking it in her warm, moist sheath. David did not say anything, desirous not to spoil this moment. The mouth distorted by the thick limb, Chloe started a pipe as the suck had never received. The young gourmand worked with what needed vigor and application. The delicacy with which she delighted it impregnated the taste buds of his taste a little strong while the rise of sap began.

The testicles were not forgotten. The greedy fingers manipulated the two fluffy balls nervously, triturating them as if to extract the juice. Chloe was now entering a deep throat, the chuck pressed to the edge of the esophagus. To catch her breath, she spat out the sparkling limb of saliva before putting it back in her mouth.

After a few times, she felt David sending his warm sperm into her throat. The sex deeply buried in the buccal cavity of the charming pompous, it is straight in the stomach that the two saccades of liquid seminal crash. In order not to miss the opportunity to fully enjoy this offering, Chloe licked the glans to clean it of its defilements. David came out of his trance as the door slammed behind his back.

"Well well well, look at what we have here ..."

Chloe's best friend had just got out of the car.

"Fuck, but you could have told me that Maxine was there!" he cried to his stepdaughter, furious that he was in a bad position before the enemy.  
"I tried, but you did not let me talk" Chloe retorted, wiping her mouth.

 _It's true but it does not change anything. What a shit!_ , David thought bitterly about the situation. He wanted to have something to use against Maxine, now she has the advantage against him.

"I do not think Joyce would be happy to know that you're fucking with her daughter, Mr. Madsen" Max looks at him with a big smile on her face, waving her phone, David thought she may have filmed the scene since the inside of his car "and it's Max, never Maxine!"  
"But what are you doing here, you, first?" he pointed at her, but he is not very credible with the pants and the boxers at his ankles.  
"If you'd like to know, Chloe just had to come here before taking me to the dentist. My parents are away and I do not have the car."

David was silent, preferring to wait for the sequel to warn.

"You do not say anything?" Max adds with a smirk, walking towards the old soldier to slip her hand to his belly a little rounded up to the point of his flaccid sex "notice, it's a little normal. What could you answer?"

She turned her head toward her blonde friend, noticing that Chloe seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Do not worry" Max said with a shrug and approaching her best friend to put her hand on her shoulder "I'm just going to ask you for a little service and all this will stay between us."

David saw the situation recovering ... but something told him that he would be forced to accept strange conditions.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. The punishment of David

**A/N: Hello! I suppose the traits of Chloe's personality may shock you, or those of David and the little you've seen of Max too, but I like to make radical changes in our favorite characters. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The punishment of David**

Max Caulfield really proved to be a decision girl. That's what she did when Chloe could not do it anymore, the blonde was not the same without her father and Max had to grow up very quickly, she could not afford to stay the same girl hiding behind her best friend or mother. Max knew she had little time to be there for Chloe, as her parents had told her that they were going to live in Seattle for her father's new job.

But fortunately, five days before the move, her mother told her that eventually they would stay at Arcadia as the job proposed to Ryan was offered to someone younger. Max was happy but she had not thought that this information would have consequences. Her family life changed dramatically, as the cash flow became leaner, her mother Vanessa had to do odd jobs late at night, to the dismay of her father but Max did not know what it meant at the time. Their daughter stayed more often more often alone at home as her father preferred to take overtime, Max preferred to be alone at home, as the tension became morose when her two parents are in the same room.

At the age of 16, when she understood things once innocence and wonder disappeared, Max vowed never to resemble her parents who she did not know what reason, never divorced despite their silent grudge to the other. It was also at this time when she met her new friend Rachel Amber, strong, intelligent, twisted and fun-loving, she admired her.

Unfortunately that Rachel only stayed until the new year, she has moved to Los Angeles with her parents, she loved her a lot with Chloe, as she was her muse. But fortunately, she learned a lot and quickly adopted her doctrine. That's when the old Max has given way to the dominant and feminist Max, with a philosophy that guys were just useful for sextoys on a human scale. She loves power.

And it's summer 2012, that she had the all-powerful. On a road trip with Chloe to visit Rachel, they nearly brushed past death in an alley. A dozen thugs had encircled them and one of them had fired his pistol at Chloe, which triggered her power to rewind the time. Since then, she has not hesitated to use her power for anything and everything, just like any kid who received her new toy for Christmas. Today, she always uses it but wisely, for her interest and that of her friends.

Right now, in the garage of the Price House, David Madsen is in front of Max Caulfield, head of the Vortex Club and studious student with her consistently high GPA of 4.0. She managed to put the teachers and the principal on her side, the students in her pocket, and the Prescotts as allies. She learned from the mistakes of her parents: do not spit on money when she may have.

Of course, there are always raptors who are willing to take a bigger share of the cake, like this Victoria Chase but she taught her the right way and not play with Max Caulfield. Victoria can be happy that she leaves the honor to do her homework or lick her ass, she is too nice when she can destroy her socially.

Chloe is more shy for these things, Max has very good hopes of definitively breaking her shell and getting out the punk she thinks she can be, and what happened less than five minutes ago is proof. Well, it's her bitch side that came out first but it happens to everyone, just work on it.

All the same, sucking her stepfather after receiving spanking by this one, it must be done! But hey, she's not very interested in sex. Max does not particularly like sex stuffs, the guys with whom she did it are not very talented and she became lesbian just by feminist principle. But as people, especially men, are very fond of this practice, she has taken advantage of it. It is much easier to dominate them by promising to soak their noodles, and it is very rare that she lets them penetrate her, only after they licks her ass and only if they gives her an orgasm of it. Only women have the right to her intimate treasure, men gifted with their tongue can just have her back door ... If she is in the mood.

Max loves power, and now she has the power to destroy the marriage of Chloe's stepfather ... but she will not. No, she's going to dominate him too, just like that big pervert of Mark Jefferson. He who talks about 'gift' all the time, she managed to tame him like her docile dog, he is crazy in love with her beautiful ass.

She knows that David knows some of her wangles and she loves to play with his nerves, but there she has the opportunity to tame him in turn, it will be very exciting.

* * *

Max slipped her hand with three golden bracelets in her red hair, she had finished to be convinced by Rachel last summer to color her hair and get piercings, and sensually lower this hand up her neck to reach her belly. She saw David staring at this gesture and lingering to her navel pierce at the four cardinal points of a pink diamond.

Must say she wore a different outfit than usual, she felt nostalgic and put on hipster clothes. A former violet tank top with "FREE" pink print on, enough ample to let her black bra and her tattoo of doe on her left chest be seen. She took the very short and very tight shorts in jeans of Taylor Christensen, which she spent last night in the bed of the delightful blonde platinum, and leaving her red spiral tattoo on her right outer thigh, and with all this, maroon boots. She does not look very threatening in this outfit but it's very good, she must be unpredictable on this side too.

The beautiful redhead proposed to climb into Chloe's room without giving up her intentions, the context suggested some twisted plan. David had not long to wait to convince himself, even if he was suspicious of Maxine. Once in the room, Max took Chloe to witness.

"Show me your ass. I'd like to see how he put it to you."

Chloe lowered her pants for the second time. Max, whose arrogance annoyed David, lowered the panty quickly. Though he would not admit it, a dull anguish began to tangle his stomach. This girl really did not seem to lack resources and she seemed determined to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Hmmmm, he spanked you, the bastard, I think you should give him the favor."  
"Hey, what the hell is that bullshit?"  
"You hit the girls and you want to get away with it? Go and sit on Chloe's lap."  
"You dream!"  
"It's your choise" Max shrugged her shoulders innocently as if it were not important "but Chloe is at risk of complaining, you do not think? And she has a witness. Hm, I think Joyce will have no trouble believing us."

The smile displayed by the girl said nothing worthwhile to the man, whose margin of maneuver was reduced visibly. David obeyed unkindly and found himself on Chloe's firm legs.

"Of course, for fairness reasons, you'll have to get spanked ass naked."  
"Hey, are you kidding?"

Chloe was already attacking the buttons. The girl lowered the pants that Max pulled to his ankles. David tried to get up but he felt hands grasping his arms and holding them in the back.

 _Damn, I'm stuck!?_ , he thought with despair.

"The boxers, now!"

Chloe grabbed the elastic from the undergarment and lowered it to mid-calf.

"It's okay, warm his buttocks."

Her friend took her by the word and caused a volley of blows to fall on the back of her stepfather, who did not flinch. It was out of the question to lose face in front of these two kids. So he decided to endure this correction. In her clumsiness, Chloe did not fail to hurt, her hand carried dreadful blows whose noise filled the room. Finally, his spanker felt the punishment sufficient and released the man, who rubbed his ass.

"So, you saw what it does?"

David did not answer, he judged his position too precarious to discuss.

"It's not enough to pay him back. Now, you have to get him to fix the damage."

In front of Chloe's questioning face, Max thought it necessary to clarify her thoughts.

"You still have hot ass" the redhead said, joining the gesture to the word.

The imposition of her hand on the buttocks of her best friend/girlfriend confirmed her first idea. Chloe's back gave off some warmth while her owner still had a cooking sensation in her ass.

"You have to refresh it, and it's all simple" Max turned back to David "do you know what else you have to do?"

Her interlocutor remained on the defensive face to this girl seduced.

"I see that no, so take out your tongue and lick a little, to refresh her ass."

Finally, the situation proved to be a good time. David approached his stepdaughter who was looking at him, a provocative smile on her face.

"Arch you good, I want this big pig licks well from everywhere."

Chloe performed and her stepfather was able to begin his labial task. The tongue came and went on soft skin, until generating voluptuous sensations to the charming owner of the delicious ass. David himself loved the velvety touch of the epidermis on his tongue. Max took advantage of the opportunity to take a new picture, seeing that angle, David still seemed to have the ascendancy over his stepdaughter. A rump firm, well drawn, a beautiful fall of kidneys.

Viewed from this angle, his stepdaughter revealed treasures of seduction. The urge to hug her and feel her skin on his own took hold of him as he continued to lick with great blows. His hands slid gradually from the hips to the buttocks he caressed with ever more audacity. This initiative decided Max to take the lead.

"But I think about it. You too need to be relieved. Chloe, take care of him, I think he wants to have fun too."

Chloe put her stepfather in position, before passing her tongue on the abused ass. Getting Chloe to lick his ass was as nice as spinning hers. And she insisted, the bitch, without giving the slightest sign of boredom. The muscular organ humidified all that it licked, soothing as best as the hand had provoked.

Resolutely sulky, Chloe let her tongue wander to the crotch, direction the sexual parts. Insatiable, the young shameless woman still wanted to taste the paraphernalia of her stepfather. Max, on the other hand, saw their gestures. So she decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I have an idea. No question that it's always the same ones that have fun. You, the macho megalo, settle like that."

She joined the gesture to the floor and placed David at her convenience, on all fours on the bed. The pretty redhead removed her shorts and string and presented her buttocks to the man. This one could not believe his chance: two asses to eat in the same day!

His tongue went into action without asking him. He began to lick the milky globes covered with mole frantically as his stepdaughter began to drool over his balls. The two young sluts initiated a party to three. Max started a ripple of the rump while David plunged his tongue into the hollow between her buttocks. This girl possessed an unusually open anus, witnessing her propensity to be taken side pile. In other words, this bitch was sodomized more often than in his turn.

The man was lapping greedily, while Chloe put the doubles bites. Never was expression more appropriate. Indeed, the greedy had swallowed the balls of her stepfather and made them come and go in her mouth. She foamed abundantly and permeated the hairy attributes of her saliva. Chloe spat out the balls, the time to pass her tongue all along the sex of David. After which, she swallows the whole dart to suck it with ardor. The session continued until Chloe received her stepfather's liquor in her mouth. She gargled to soak the taste buds of the ball juice, then swallowed the whole dose of a stroke.

The trio adjusted and returned to the ground floor where Joyce soon appeared. With a confusing aplomb, Max began a formal conversation with her, then she reminded Chloe of her appointment with the dentist. The two girls took leave while David was already wondering when he could put it again.

Once this thought had disappeared, David immediately received a texto from an unknown person, but he had an idea of the origin of that person.

 **[If I were you, you will prepare your ass for our next meeting because with what I reserve you, you will feel it past!]**

Fearing pain, but strangely desire, the security officer could not wait for that moment but he received new textos from Maxine.

 **[Chloe seems to have a strange crush on your person and she wants you to be her first male.]**  
 **[You had better do nothing with her mother to be fit for my darling, or I'll tear your balls off and make you eat them!]**  
 **[One more thing, you lick good the ass for an old man. Maybe if you're a good doggy, you can slide your noodle into.]**

 _Hm, in what adventure I'm going to embark? ... It was less dangerous in the army_ , David thought anxiously. This girl will manipulate him like a puppet in the palm of her hands.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
